Love Is No Secret, Look All Around You
by MisreadSoul
Summary: Collection of lovely Valentines one-shots I'll be doing for the week up until V-Day because just cuz I'm alone doesn't mean my OTP has to be. I'll hopefully have at least 5 by then, but idk, we'll see what'll happens. Mostly centered around Jagan but some other characters may have their staring role too. Meh. Enjoy!
1. Definitely Something

**A/N: Er ma gerd guys, happy valentines week even though I don't give a crap :P Anywho, I decided that just because I'm a single pringle doesn't mean ma favorite boys have to be lonely, so this is my collection of one-shots I've decided to try out- hopefully I'll be able to update daily until the big V-day, which, again, I care nothing about… BUT ya know, I care too much about the happiness of my fellow fanfic lovers. **

**Ahaha… ahkay, I'll just get on with it now.**

**Pairing: James and Logan **_**aka Jagan **_**(what? Were you expecting anything else?)**

**Rating: T (cuz of fluffy boyxboy kissy time)**

**Summary: Logan talks to James about an experience he had while walking in the park. James' response is something Logan did **_**not**_** plan for. Sucky summery, sorry bout that but I'm never good at summaries so… have fun**

DEFINITELY SOMETHING

"Hey, James?" Logan asked suddenly, turning his attention from the TV to look at James.

"Hm?" James responded without looking away from the TV. Logan paused and watch the sky blue light from the TV illuminate James' face.

James turned to look at him after a few seconds of silence with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, well, I was just wondering…" Logan trailed off, looking away from James to stare at his lap and watch his thumbs fiddle in his lap. "H-have you ever… wondered what it's like to- um, kiss a person of the same gender?" Logan question nervously.

"So, like what, kiss another boy?" James asked bluntly after a couple seconds. Logan looked up at him with hardly a noticeable blush and a sheepish smile.

"Mmhm," Logan nodded in confirmation.

James shrugged and turned the TV off. "Sometimes," He answered honestly "Why do you ask?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Logan blushed more. "O-oh, I just- I was walking in the park the other day and I, there was, I walked by these two guys who were sitting on a bench and, um, they kissed." Logan stopped to watch the expression on James' face. James leaned forward the slightest bit to signal him to continue.

Logan swallowed nervously and went back to watching his hands before he continued. "And, when they pulled away, gosh, you should have seen the look on their faces. They looked as if the world could come to an end at that moment and they wouldn't've even cared." Logan said with a small, fond smile gracing his lips.

James furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what was so significant about the event. "Okay, so?"

Logan snapped his head back up to look at James with a slight frown. "_So_, when I walked past them, I saw this other couple, a boy and a girl," Logan confirmed, making James roll his eyes, "I saw them kiss too, but,"

"Logan," James cut in, "I think you need to start minding your own business."

Logan looked at him in confusion for a moment before a glare replaced his confused expression. "Well, I think you should shut up." He muttered irritably. James grinned at this and Logan rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway," _Logan continued, "When they pulled away, they looked happy, but not as happy as the first couple." He finished.

"So, you wanna know what it would be like to kiss another boy because of how happy that one couple was, as opposed to the other couple?" James concluded.

"Ye- okay." Logan replied shyly. James simply nodded. "I mean, I know it would be _different, _but what I wanna know is if it would be _better_."

James nodded again. "Okay, well, how about _we_ just kiss, then?" James suggested nonchalantly, turning his body to face Logan.

"_What?_" Logan exclaimed, his eyes widening, utterly caught off guard by the seemingly absurd proposition.

"Well," James stated, "We've both wondered what it would be like to kiss another boy, so, instead of experimenting with a random stranger, without the guarantee of walking away pain and/or commitment free, we can just kiss each other and see if there really is anything special about it." He reasoned.

Logan just looked at him, blinking in slight astonishment. James shrugged as if it were nothing. But the thing was, it _was_ something. At least, for Logan, anyway.

"And besides, it doesn't matter who I kiss cuz I know it'll be amazing. For _them_." He added with a sadistic smirk. Logan frowned and James was sure he heard him mutter something about him being a sadistic jerk or something along the lines. He grinned for a moment before playfully sticking his tongue out at the slighter teen. Logan chuckled at him before shaking his head.

"You know what, let's just forget about this." Logan dismissed a bit dejectedly, bringing his eyes up to meet James' and noticing, for the first time just how close they actually were. Were they that close just a few minutes ago?

"Why?" James asked, his playful mood shifting to one of a bit more seriousness as he inched closer. "There's no point in wondering about it for the rest of your life just because you were too scared to do it now." Logan frowned slightly.

"But, James," He said in a near whisper, "There are a lot of factors that can affect our overall conclusion about the experience,"

"Well, yeah, but what's really the worst thing that could happen- we end up _liking _it? Plus it's not like anything suddenly has to change between us." At this point, the two teens were only mere inches apart and James watched as Logan bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed as he thought, and he smiled as he thought to himself that the action was… _cute_.

Then, Logan frowned again. "James, I don't know _why _you chose now to start using logic and reason." James grinned at this before wordlessly moving to fill the remaining space between them to initiate the kiss. Logan gasped, caught off guard, and James used the opportunity to slip his tongue in. After a few moments to get over the initial shock, Logan kissed back, slipping his tongue into James' mouth- not quite fighting his tongue for dominance like he had been expecting, but more a sensual dance between the two muscles.

They pulled apart, both cheeks tinted red, and looked each other in the eye.

Logan was the one to break the silence. "N-nope, nothing." He stuttered, keeping his gaze on James.

"Yeah," James agreed, swallowing thickly and nodding his head, "I guess… now we know." Logan nodded at this. James ripped his gaze away from Logan to look at the clock on the wall.

"Um, well, i-it's getting late. I think I should get going now." James said.

Logan nodded again. "Yeah, okay." James got up off the couch and started towards the door, Logan doing the same. Once at the door, James opened the door and walked out, smiling at Logan over his shoulder.

"Later," James said.

"Night." Logan said, smiling back. He closed the door, but lingered for a couple seconds. He sighed, turning to walk away, when the door opened again and James surprised him with another kiss.

James pulled away and looked down at Logan for a moment. "Still nothing." He finally said after a while, giving an apologetic smile.

"Um, yeah… s-still nothing." Logan agreed in a bit of a daze.

"Okay," James nodded, "Night, Logan." He walked out the door and Logan closed the door for the last time that night.

* * *

On either sides of Logan's door, James and Logan stood there, their backs to the door and lightly touched their fingers to their lips with small smiles. "Yeah," they both agreed quietly, "There was definitely something there." They walked away from the door, James to his home and Logan to his room, with smiles never leaving their faces.

**A/N: Grr! I really wanted to update yesterday so it'll be like an update-once-a-day-for-a-week kind of thing but my dad cut off the wi-fi before I could finish -_-  
Anyway, that aside I'll also take requests for this if any of you have them and I will try my best to do them within the week. If not, I'll just continue on past Friday to say… Monday to Wednesday or I'll save those until next year- just, ya know, whichever one works best  
Review please, I like reviews… reviews are nice… ^_^**


	2. What A Day

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm uploading today just to stay on track- somewhat so happy… day…? Ahem.**

**Pairing: Jagan**

**Rating: T for **_**mild**_** mild language, but other than that just fluffity fluff fluff ^_^**

**Summery: Logan breaks up with his boyfriend and from there, it only gets worse from there… or can it? Again, sucky summery but just read it (._.)**

WHAT A DAY

"Logan, come on, you,"

"Shut up Mark," Logan yelled. He jerked his hand away from his boyfriend and moved quicker to find and gather his things.

"Logan, please, he- he,"

"Just, just forget it, okay? These past few weeks have been nothing but heartache, but for some reason I thought it'd get better- I thought you'd get better!" Logan paused his collecting to turn a glare on his boyfriend, soon-to-be ex and added coldly, "But you didn't." He grabbed his jacket and started towards the door.

"Loges," Mark begged, moving to grab Logan's wrist to try and stop him.

"Don't touch me." Logan warned darkly, jerking his arm away before Mark could even touch him. He tightened his hold on his coat and nearly ran to the door. He opened the door, but paused with one foot out the door, and without turning to look at Mark he said. "It's over, Mark. We're done." He walked out the door without so much as a glance back and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Logan marched angrily down the steps of the apartment building with one arm in the sleeve of his jacket. As he walked down the street, he put the other arm in his other sleeve and harshly started adjusting it once it was fully on his torso. He was so invested on adjusting his coat that he didn't even notice the big, red glowing hand on the cross light that signaled people not to cross the street as he muttered angrily to himself.

"Damn Mark with his damn ungrateful self. Who does he think he-?" He was suddenly yanked back by the waist by a pair of arms. He gave a small squeak as a car whizzed by, missing him by mere inches.

"Oh my God!" Logan exclaimed as he watched the car speed by. He held tightly to the arms that still held him by the waist and stared after the car until it was out of sight, breathing heavily. He then dropped his hands from the arms around him as they slid from his waist. He turned to see who it was that saved his life and thank them properly, but found his eyes widen and the words die on his tongue as he realized who it was.

There stood a tall, beautifully tanned boy, who Logan could tell was around his age, with auburn hair that fell perfectly in front of his absolutely gorgeous hazel brown eyes- _the_ James Diamond. And he was looking at Logan with concern, shock, and a hint of… interest-?

Logan blinked. "Wow, you okay?" James asked him, placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat and almost nodded his head yes, but soon frowned.

"No, actually, I'm not." Logan said. James dropped his hand and put it in his coat pocket. Logan already missed the warm and gentle touch.

"Oh?" James questioned, provoking him further with a raised eyebrow.

Logan scoffed, "Yeah. I've faced heartache for the past few weeks in a relationship that was doomed from the start,"

"Oh, that's-"

"Then my boyfriend just had to go and cheat on me with some punk rock chick,"

"Boyfriend-?"

"I almost got run over by a maniac in a motorized tin can, and aside from all that, I'm wearing a light jacket and it's really cold." Logan huffed, finishing his rant with a pout and letting his hands drop against the side of his thighs with a loud slap.

Logan looked up at James with unintentionally big, pouty, chocolate brown eyes, waiting for a response. All he received was a smile and a light chuckle from James. James shook his head, wondering to himself how a person could be so down-right adorable. Logan let out a puff of air through his nose and glared down at his feet before looking back up at the tall brunette when he spoke.

"Okay, first off, I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to have someone you really care about cheat on you. Secondly, why don't we go walk too Starbucks for some coffee and a warm place to hang for a little bit." James said, smiling down at the shorter teen.

"Okay." Logan agreed, giving a small, appreciative smile.

"And lastly," James paused and took off his coat to place it around Logan. Logan blushed as the sweet smell from the coat hit his nose, filling his nostrils with its intoxicating scent.

"Oh, n-no, I couldn't, I don't want you to freeze out here, o-or,"

"Don't even worry about that. I've spent months before in Antarctica to do research with my dad. This," James pointed to the sky as it began to snow lightly, dusting the air with tiny little snowflakes, "Doesn't bother me at all."

"Wow, Antarctica, really?" Logan asked, astonishment and slight disbelief shown clearly in his facial expression and tone of voice. He briefly wondered to himself how the teen came to be so perfectly _tan_.

James grinned and chuckled a bit, "Yeah. But that's story for another time."

Logan pouted slightly before looking to the ground and shifting his weight to his right foot. "Could you, maybe, tell me when we get to Starbucks?" He asked, looking up at James with hopeful eyes.

James laughed and Logan smiled. Yeah, he could definitely get used to that. "Sure. I'm James, by the way." _Duh. Everyone knows that _Logan thought

"I'm Logan." Logan instead said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay." James watched for a moment as the tiny snowflakes from before collected in Logan's hair and on his eyelashes, making him seem breath taking in James' eyes. "Come on, we should get going." Logan simply smiled and nodded. The two then took off down the street and to Starbucks, Logan clenching James' jacket to him and breathing in the smell. He smiled to himself as they came up to the Starbucks entrance. _What a day._

**A/N: Done! I'm done! Haha, I'm done… I'm finally able to upload this! FINALLY! Okay, review please, let me know if you want more, any requests, suggestions, anything ^_^ **


	3. What A Day part two

**A/N: So I suck at titles **_**and**_** summaries… ._. Hope you can forgive my stupidity. Anyway, part two of What A Day, don't know if there will be a part three… maybe, if it's requested enough, but these drabbles are sort of stupid so I doubt anyone will really want one .-. **

**Anywho;**

**Pairing: (Obviously) Jagan**

**Rating: K+ or T, depending on how you choose to view it**

**Summary: Just read it**

* * *

WHAT A DAY PART TWO

On the way to Starbucks, James and Logan talked a little- small things like school, likes, dislikes and other common interests. The walk was short and when they reached the small, yet widely popular café, James held the door open for Logan, giving a dramatic bow and gesturing with a hand inside. Logan chuckled at him and walked in, trying to hide the small smile that seemed reluctant to leave his face.

James came up behind him and asked him where he wanted to sit. Logan chose a small, round table that was a couple feet from the window, two chairs positioned across from each other. James' first thought was to pull out the chair for Logan, but he figured it may be a bit too much, too soon.

"Did you really get to take a penguin with you?" Logan asked in utter disbelief.

James laughed, "No, but I wish I had- they're so fluffy."

Logan laughed at him and drank more of his coffee before looking out the window with a content smile. But soon tears began to pool in his eyes and his smile was replaced with the slight quivering of his bottom lip. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to try and stop the trembling as his thoughts shifting to the overwhelming events that occurred in such a short amount of time: He broke up with his boyfriend, whom he was sure he was falling in love with, but apparently not, he'd nearly gotten hit by a car, and now… now he was sitting in a warm building, wearing the warm jacket of the guy who saved him- the _amazing _guy who saved him- having coffee and talking happily as if they'd known each other for years.

He gave a shaky sigh, his interest peaking when a couple, probably in their teens, walked by; two guys holding hands and messing around with one another. Logan sat up in his chair a bit straighter as he watched the two. They stopped in front of flower cart when the one with the dark, possibly black hair decided to pick up a blue flower and admire it. He could clearly see the one with lighter hair laugh fondly at his lover before turning to the cart vender to pay for the flower. A guy passed by, then, giving them dirty looks that only the boy with light brown hair noticed, and he glared at the guy as he put an arm around his boyfriend, who was blissfully unaware of the situation, and pulled him protectively towards him. The two then continued their walk with smiles on their faces.

Logan then gave a smile as he watched, and a quiet chuckled escaped him when the boy with lighter hair ran ahead, leaving his boyfriend momentarily confused before he, too, took off before jumping on the back of his lover. They laughed with each other, moving along happily.

Logan turned back to face James with a smile on his face, then looked down and sniffed as tears began to sting his eyes once again.

James studied him for a second or two before deciding to speak up. "So… this Mark guy. Tell me about him." James said, causing Logan to look up at him. He wiped the tears pooled at his eyes before any of them had a chance of falling, giving a weak smile.

"Um, well," Logan starting, shifting in his seat, "We met at school when he was a senior, last year, and I was supposed to be his tutor for science. We always had fun and just hung out, ya know? And I never expected our time together to go past the tutoring sessions, but to my surprise and delight, it did. He was so kind and caring and considerate- even at school," James nodded along, listening intently.

"Um, so, after a few weeks of tutoring and just being around each other, he asked me out, and…" Logan paused to take a breath, "I thought I couldn't have been happier. The first few weeks were… amazing. He told me I was the first guy he's ever been with or ever _wanted _to be with and… I really thought we were going to just fall in love at some point." Logan chucked dryly before clearing his throat to continue, shifting in his seat again. "Anyway, those were just the first weeks of our new relationship. But as more weeks came and went and the year progressed, things just became… odd, and from there, it never got better.

"Nearly a year later and I knew- I _knew_ that the relationship was going nowhere and I'd end up getting my heart broken. But for some, _stupid_ reason, I stayed because I thought I could make things better between us if I just stayed with him- _somehow_ it'd get better." With every sentence that flowed freely from his mouth, he found a new wave of anger going along with them. He glanced back out the window, pausing.

He turned back to James with a hard look in his eyes that honestly surprised James.

"But of course, nothing did get better. It only got worse from there- slowly, but surely. So long story short, I tried giving that jerk the best nearly year and a half of my life and he just decided to throw it away like it was nothing. _God _I feel so stupid." Logan finished, looking back out the window, practically _seething_ in his chair. He wasn't hurt by the situation anymore. He never really had been. No, it wasn't hurt that burned deeply in his eyes- it was pure hatred.

"You're not stupid, Logan. If anything, Mark is the really stupid one. Wanna know why?" James asked him. Logan only shrugged.

"Because he's the idiot who let what is probably the best thing to have happened to him- or anyone for that matter- go." He finished, earning Logan's attention and distracting him from his anger. James gave a small, sincere smile, causing a light blush to color Logan's cheeks. But he returned the smile nonetheless.

"Thank you, James. That was really nice of you to say." Logan told him shyly. James' smile grew and he gave a shrug to dismiss the praise.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth." James told him. It was silent after that, neither one of them wanting to say anything to spoil the happier mood around them. But after studying Logan's facial expressions for some time, he decided to speak up again.

"So, how do you want to get back at him?" He asked, easily reading Logan like a book.

Logan simply shrugged. "I don't know, it doesn't really seem like anything I do will end up hurting him as much as he hurt me." Logan responded softly, staring down at the now cold cup of coffee in front of him.

"Well, for starters," James said, gaining Logan's attention once more. "Don't let him know how much this got to you."

**A/N: Alright! I'm ending it here, sorry if you didn't find this very lovey **_**or**_** dovey, it just kind of happened that way :P By the way, let it be know I know nothing about geography type things so don't be mad at how geographically incorrect I am- I am a literary nerd, not a social studies nerd. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review please. Gosh I'm tired. I stayed up late, working on this so… sorry if this sucked and made no sense. :l**


End file.
